Come Fly The Shego Skies
by NoDrogs
Summary: A KiGo story, set in my Small Possibilities Series. 5. Shego and Kim are back from their honeymoon aboard the Kimminator mark one, when Motor Ed steals Global Justice's latest prototype AeroSpace Strike Fighter.
1. Chapter 1

Come Fly The Shego Skies, Chapter 1

By: NoDrogs

_This is the fifth (Wow, fifth already?) story in the 'Small Possibilities series. Please read 'A Small Possibility', 'What I Did During Kimmy's Graduation', 'Telling Times', and 'Wedding Bell Greens' first._

_Kim Possible and associated characters are property of the Walt Disney Corporation and are used without permission for non-profit reasons. Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible are my original characters (well, not THAT original) and may be used as long as I get a mention._

_Kim/Shego and Ron/Monique romance elements. You have been warned. _

Kim sat at the controls of the Kimminator mark 1. After the honeymoon (which had involved Kim and Shego joining the Mile High club in the Kimminator mark 1), Kim had vowed to try to learn to fly the Kimminator on her own. Kim glanced around the cockpit. Display screens reported on the Kimminator's exact status, ranging from a color-coded outline of the Kimminator which displayed the exact temperature of any spot on the Kimminator's hull to the current angle, pitch, and tilt of the Kimminator in respect to the ground below.

On the view-screen itself was an Enhanced-Reality view of the air-space around the Kimminator. Other planes were marked with yellow diamonds, to make sure Kim could easily spot them, along with yellow lines representing current speed and direction. Green lines, letters, and numbers were superimposed over the window, showing the current compass heading. A soft flashing white light indicated the location of the airport.

Kim spoke into the headset. "This is private aircraft KPS-1, requesting permission to land.". One hand rested lightly on the yoke, the other hand on the controls for the Kimminator's two main engines.

"Roger, KPS-1, you are cleared to land on runway 4." came the voice. The display shifted, the white light changing to an elongated white rectangle that outlined the indicated runway.

"Understood, tower. KPS-1 maneuvering to position.". Kim's eyes darted left and right, trying to keep track of everything at once. Wheels were extended, entry angle looked good… The thermal-readings seemed fine. The KPS-1 seemed to be drifting a little to the left, and Kim turned to check a monitor reporting on the current meteorological status of the area. She didn't notice she was turning the yoke slightly, and still hadn't lowered the thrust coming from the engines. She realized something was wrong as the cabin began to tilt. She franticly turned the yoke the other way and shoved the thrust controls all the way forward. The cabin tilted the other way, even as the nose dipped forward…

Kim just had time to see the ground rushing to the front of the cockpit before…

The words "YOU CRASHED" appeared over the view screen.

The sophisticated simulator cockpit turned back to its normal, upright position, and then the top panel opened up.

Kim blinked, looking arround, to see Shego and the simulator operator (and the man who had been playing the voice of the control tower operator) looking at her.

"You CRASHED me?" came a voice from the simulator cockpit. On the main monitor, a face made up of glowing green lines appeared. The face was in the shape of a woman's face; actually, it was based on a composite of both Kim and Shego. KIGO (Kimminator Integrated Governing Operating system) , the AI control program for the Kimminator Mark 1, had hooked itself/herself into the simulator.

"It's not her fault." said Shego, leaping to Kim's defense. "She's still learning."

"Of the last twelve simulator runs" KIGO said, "She's crashed eleven times and the twelth time had to make an emergency landing because she completely missed the airport. You, on the other hand, have performed flawlessly in the simulator."

"I'm a trained jet pilot." Shego said. "Kim isn't."

"Databanks indicate there are people born with 'instinctive piloting skills'." said KIGO. "Kim Possible is not apparently one of them. Monique, for example, is currently about 2.03 times the pilot Kim is, despite less physical access to the Kimminator mark 1 and the simulator."

"I've got skills!" said Kim, defensively. "I've been doing better then Ron."

"RUFUS has been doing better in the simulator then Ron." said KIGO derisively. "I wouldn't let that boy near my yokes. Keep him in the food prep area, where he belongs."

KIGO was growing into her role as the Kiminator's AI, going from the androgrnamous voice she had started out to a more feminine but strong willed creature. The change was to be expected, since her two primary role models were both strong willed women. Unfortunately, one of those two women was turning out to be a complete clutz as a pilot.

Shego considered. "Wait, I've got something I want to try. Kim, get back in the simulator."

"But…" started Kim. Her latest crash had been the second simulation of the day, and she was finding them both emotionally and mentally exhausting.

"This is for your own good, princess." Shego's tones made it clear she was determined to have it her way.

"All right." said Kim. The door of the simulator closed as Kim settled back at the controls.

When the view-monitors activated, she discovered that the Kimminator was apparently flying through a heavy down pour. Visibility was poor. A quick check on the radar screen, however, indicated that there were no other planes flying. Not surprising, in weather like this. Even with the enhanced-reality Heads up display, Kim had trouble seeing the airport landing lights through the rain. "Ok, control tower, this is KPS-1, approaching for landing.".

"Understood, KPS-1." said the man at the simulator computer. "Come around to runway 2."

"Understood." said Kim, looking at the white rectangle that outlined the landing strip.

Outside the simulator, Shego said 'Now'. The operator, obediently, pressed a button on his keyboard.

Kim yelped as the view screens flashed bright white, then the cockpit dimmed dramatically. The heads-up display details vanished, and most of the data screens were now filled with the 'snow' of static. "Tower, tower, this is KPS-1 reporting mayday. My electronics are out. Repeat, electronics are out."

"Understood, KPS-1." the man's voice came. "We are clearing runway 2. Do you still intend to land?"

Kim thought quickly. Her last remembered glimpse of the KPS-1's fuel supply indicator had shown that she was getting low on fuel. "Confirmed, tower. I'm going to have to come in.". she said. With the monitors dead, she focused on what she could see through the rain-splattered window screen, gazing at the bright lights that outlined runway 2. "Going to need your help to talk me in." said Kim. "Let me know what the radar shows…"

A few minutes later, Kim slumped back in the seat. The simulator door rose, to reveal a smiling Shego and a very surprised looking simulator control operator. "That's my Kimmy!" said Shego.

"Much more impressive." admitted KIGO, over the speakers of the simulator. "Of course, the odds of a lightning strike disabling MY systems is approximately one in one million, nine hundred and…"

"Quiet, KIGO." said Shego. "Look, this just proves what I suspected."

"And that is?" said Kim, wiping sweat from her brow.

"You've been trying to do too much at once." said Shego. "The Kimminator is an amazing machine, but in the cockpit you've been falling victim to data overload. You can't do that. You just have to focus on a few, critical instruments and rely on the most critical sensor system of them all: The mark-1 trained human eyeball."

KIGO produced a credible sniff of disdain over the speakers. "Some of us aren't limited to human data-processing capabilities." she said.

"And some of us can be unplugged." said Shego, mock-sweetly. "Remember, KIGO, Wade has told me all about the emergency overrides."

Kim frowned. "But how do I know which ones are critical? There's the fuel, there's the weather system, there's the height-above-ground indicators…"

"I can't answer that." admitted Shego. "Flying is instinctive at a certain level. You just have to intuitively KNOW what information you need at any given moment." Shego sighed. "Kim, when the chips are down, you're an amazing pilot. I'm not sure I could have managed that landing you just did, in foul weather, on radio and eye-ball alone. But any other time, your instincts get buried under you trying to see and know everything at once. And THAT'S why Monique is turning out to be a much better pilot then you are."

"So what's the answer?" said Kim. "Just let you and KIGO fly me around?". Kim considered. "Not that I mind… if it's you flying." she told Shego.

"Hey! I can fly rings around Shego any day!" said KIGO.

"Overrides, remember?" asked Shego. "KIGO, your social protocols need work."

"So do yours!" snapped KIGO.

Shego sighed. "And that's another thing. If you want to keep up with me, you're going to have to improve, a lot, in the retort department."

Kim couldn't help it… she giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego and Kim walked out of the simulator hanger at the Middleton Aerospace Center to find Rufus, Ron, and Monique there. Ron and Rufus were splitting an ultra-super sized order of cheese-covered nacos. "Hey, girlfriend." said Monique. "How you do?"

"She made an almost perfect landing, under emergency conditions." said Shego, proudly.

"After crashing twice, under normal conditions." admitted Kim.

Ron frowned. "Oooh, bad luck for the Kimster."

Monique frowned. "And who managed to set a new simulator record for shortest time ever to crash a plane?" she demanded.

Ron shrugged. "Hey, I'm a lover, not a pilot."

Kim glanced at Ron, noticed that Ron had a green fabric band wrapped around his arm. "What's that?" she asked, pointing.

"Oh!" said Ron. "There was a bloodmobile outside the Bueno Nachos… you know, 'give blood, save a life'?"

Rufus nodded, and pointed to a tiny green bandage on his arm.

"They had the MOLERAT give blood?" said Shego, rasing an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, they did poke him with a needle." said Ron. "I think they thought he was feeling left out."

Shego shook her head. "Great, there's someone around weirder then Ron."

"I haven't given blood in a while." commented Kim. "Mayby we should go see if the bloodmobile is still there."

Shego frowned. "We'll go, if you want, but don't expect me to go in. I had enough needles poked in to me after the little meteor hit to last me a lifetime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group got to the Buenos Nachos, they discovered that the bloodmobile had left a while ago, soon after Ron and Monique had left.

"Oh, well, still time to party before we start college!" said Ron.

"I still can't believe you signed up for psychology courses." said Kim. "I thought for sure you were going culinary."

"Hey, I'm taking cooking classes also." aid Ron. "Just figured I'd want to be ready to figure out the criminal mind when you…"

Monique, who had been playing footsie with Ron under the table, suddenly kicked him.

"Ow… um, in case we ever have any run-ins with villains." finished Ron, lamely… remembering that Shego had rather firmly told Ron and Monique not to discuss with Kim the idea that Kim might return to the world saving game, now that she was a mother.

"When they figure you out, let me know." said Shego.

"Shego, what did I say about teasing my friends?" asked Kim.

"Relax, KP." said Ron. He laid back. "I understand that Shego's belittling attitude is a necessary psychological defense."

"It's a what?" said Shego, startled.

"Ron, you haven't even STARTED the psychology class." said Kim.

"No, but I've been getting ready. Been watching 'Dr. Pheel' episodes on TV." said Ron, smugly.

"Wow." said Shego. "Ron, just when I think there is no way anyone can be more of a doofus, you say something like that… and totally confirm my opinion."

"Don't talk about my man like that." said Monique. "It's all part of the Ron Charm."

"Forget figuring ME out." said Shego. She pointed at Monique. "Figure HER out. A hottie like her, interested in you?"

Monique blinked. "You really think I'm a hottie?"

Shego shrugged. "Sure, on a scale of 1 to 10, you're at least an 8."

"Ten!" said Ron, holding up his hands, fingers and thumbs up.

"Ten!" agreed Rufus, holding up what technicly looked more like a six.

"Glad to see I've got the mole-rat seal of approval." said Monique, then grinned and kissed Ron.

"She's an eight? And what am I?" asked Kim, mock-glaring at Shego.

"You're MY ten." said Shego, wrapping an arm around Kim.

"And don't you forget it." said Kim, snuggling up against Shego.

Shego smiled. "Wanna leave the twins overnight at your parents and…"

"Shego!" said Kim. "We got back from our honeymoon a few weeks ago."

Shego considered doing her own version of the puppy dog pout, but decided not to reveal it to Ron and Monique.

"So, Monique." said Kim, changing the subject. "What's your college schedule like?"

Monique smiled. "Club Banana scholarship paying me, so it's fashion classes all morning. Afternoons, working to get my single engine pilot's license, then on the twin engine. I'll be full licensed to fly the Kimminator before Ron here learns whatever the technical term is for fear of monkeys and mechanical horses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, yeah! Now that's what I call a ride! Seriously!" said Motor Ed.

"De plane, boss! De plane!" lisped Motor Ed's current henchman in excitement.

The two men were standing in the top secret hanger of the Global Justice Aero-Space Strike Fighter. The only existing prototype sat in the hanger, its jet black finish hard to see in the dimly lit hanger. The overhead lights were off, leaving the only illumination the various banks of high-tech diagnostic computers plugged into the machine.

The cockpit of the plane was a sleek, needle nosed projection. Behind the cockpit, three jet engines set nestled side-by-side. From the sides projected two stubby black canard wings, extending from the back of the plane forward. At the end of each wing were two fins slanted inwards, one on the upper side and one on the underside.

"Get me my helmet, quick!" said Motor Ed. "This thing is perfect! We have to get it back to the garage and soup it up, stat!"

"But boss!" the assistant said, bringing over Motor Ed's custom helmet (complete with panel in the back to let his mullet out) "If it's perfect, why do we have to soup it up?"

"Because one of the things that makes it perfect", said Motor Ed. "Is that there's still room for me to improve on it! Yeah!"

Motor Ed leaped to the top of the plane, playing air guitar for a second, and then dropped it into the cockpit. He slammed the cockpit closed and began flipping switches, bringing the three engines up to power. "Don't worry, baby." said Motor Ed. "When Motor Ed gets done with you, you are going to fly! Like, seriously."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Come Fly The Shego Skies, Chapter 2 - 'I work alone'

By: NoDrogs

_This is the fifth (Wow, fifth already?) story in the 'Small Possibilities series. Please read 'A Small Possibility', 'What I Did During Kimmy's Graduation', 'Telling Times', and 'Wedding Bell Greens' first._

_Kim Possible and associated characters are property of the Walt Disney Corporation and are used without permission for non-profit reasons. Kasy Ann Possible, Sheki Go Possible, and the Kimminator-Integrated Governing Operating system (KIGO) are my original characters (well, not THAT original) and may be used as long as I get a mention._

_Kim/Shego and Ron/Monique romance elements. You have been warned. _

Shego finished dressing in her black business suit, complete with a greenish-white shirt and a bright green scarf.

Kim came over, dressed in a pink casual blouse and skirt. Kasy Ann was balanced on one hip, while Sheki slept in the crib. "Going already?" she asked.

"Got to go." said Shego. "New client and everything.". Shego bent over and kissed Kim. "Have fun with the kids, and at college."

"Sure I can't go with you?" said Kim.

"Sorry, Kimmy-kins." said Shego. "The conference with this mystery client will probably take all day, and you've got afternoon classes."

Kim sighed. "Good luck with the client. Taking the Kimminator?"

"You know it." said Shego. She bent over to kiss Kasy, then walked over to the crib and kissed the sleeping Sheki. "You two be good for mommy and the grandparents." she said.

Shego walked out of her condo and headed for the small airport where Shego and Kim kept the Kimminator.

Kim sighed. She loved Kasy and Sheki, but the girl who could do anything found herself now a very bored college-woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego glanced at a monitor, showing a view from one of the Kimminator's belly-cameras. The camera view showed what appeared to be an abandoned office building. A helipad, outlined in flaking paint, was marked on the roof of the building. "Kigo, double check the coordinates. Are you SURE this is where the new client said to meet?"

Another monitor flashed, showing a wire-diagram of the earth. Several green dots, representing global positioning satellites, lit up. Kigo spoke. "Checked and triple checked. Inertial guidance, terrain recognition protocols, and multiple global positioning satellite signals all agree this is the spot."

Shego sighed. "Is that building even safe to land on?"

The satellite display turned black. "Beginning ultra sonic and multi-frequency scanning." reported Kigo. A wire diagram of the building appeared. Much to Shego's surprise, most of the diagram became filled in with a green haze.

"Scans complete." said Kigo. "The building is secure."

"Safe to land on secure, or you can't give me a better scan secure?" asked Shego.

"Both." admitted Kigo. "The building may look decrepit, but it's got tempest class shielding. But I can say it's heavily re-enforced."

"Run the security scanning programs I loaded into you." said Shego.

On the monitor, red points lit up around the screen. "Multiple security cameras, overlapping fields of vision." reported Kigo. "Keyed to automated weapon systems. I'm also picking up two large interior spaces that corresponds to a hangar and a garage, but I can't tell you what, if anything, is in them."

"Any of the weapons currently active?" asked Shego.

"Negative." said Kigo. "There is a 98 probability we are being tracked on passive sensors, but there are no weapons currently active."

Shego frowned. "Wade DID say this new client was reliable, right?"

"Yes, Shego." said Kigo. "However, he did state your new client insisted on the strictest security."

"Establish a link with Wade." ordered Shego. "If anything happens to me, or if I'm not out in an hour, tell Wade and head back for Kim."

"Understood." said Kigo. "I will do my best to monitor."

"Let's land this thing." said Shego. One hand grasped the yoke securely, her other hand reached out and pulled on a lever.

"Main jet engine slowing to idle." reported Kigo. "Hover-pads to full power. VTOL mode confirmed."

Shego brought the Kimminator to a perfect landing on the roof of the building. She activated the Kimminator's internal security systems and stepped out of the Kimminator. There was a doorway leading to the building's main stair well. A piece of paper was taped neatly to the door.

Shego: Office 901, one floor down.

Shego sighed, pulling the note off, and went in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Shego said, entering the office marked '901'. The office was a large room in the middle of the ninth floor. A large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room, with a large leather chair behind the desk. The chair was currently facing the wall, so that Shego couldn't see who was sitting in it, or even if there was anyone in the chair.

"Ok." said Shego, placing her hands on the desk. "I'm here. If this is the place you want me to check security for, my first suggestion is make up your mind: Are you counting on camouflage or electronics?"

The chair turned, to reveal a woman that Shego remembered from her wedding.

"Hello, Shego." the woman said, calmly. "I'm not looking for a security testing expert."

"Looking for a maid of honor?" asked Shego, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring suspiciously at Betty Director, the head of Global Justice.

"Actually, we're looking for this.". Dr. Director picked a remote control up from the desk and pressed a button. The wall behind Dr. Director lit up, turning into a giant screen. An image appeared, showing a razor edged, shiny black fighter.

"Mine's better." said Shego, reflexively.

"This is a prototype of the Aero-Space Strike Fighter." said Betty Direct. "THE prototype, to be exact."

Shego's mind quickly worked out the acronym. "Aww, did someone lose their ASS?"

"ASS Fighter." said Dr. Director. "And yes, we did. The ASS Fighter, when stolen, was fully loaded. It's capable of super-cruising, has a limited sub-orbital flight capability, and has enough firepower to take out a city."

"And now the thief is offering to sell it on the black market to anyone who wants to buy Global Justice's latest toy?" said Shego.

"It's not that simple." said Dr. Director. "If it was for auction, we could either send in agents to the auction site and steal the jet back, or in an extreme case, simply buy the jet ourselves. The thief is apparently planning to upgrade it and use it for himself."

"Hold on." said Shego. "Someone stole your state-of-the-art toy, and you think he's going to improve it? He'd have to be an aeronautical genius to do that."

"Mechanical genius, actually." said Dr. Director. She pushed another button. The screen image changed to reveal a set of mug shots. "Look familiar."

"Yeah, it's Dr. D's cousin." said Shego. "Ernie, Eddy…"

"Motor Ed." supplied Dr. Director. "He managed to bypass security, get into our top secret testing hangar, and get out with the only ASS Fighter in existence."

"And how do you know that he plans to use it for himself?" demanded Shego.

Dr. Director, grimly, pressed another button on the remote.

The screen changed, from static photos of Motor Ed to a video clip of Motor Ed.

"Hey! One eyed babe!" said Motor Ed on the giant monitor. "This space plane thing, it's one sweet ride! Like, totally. But it's not fast enough yet. I'm going to get it all tricked out, then I'll REALLY show you what the Motor Ed man can do! And then, say good bye to one of your MAJOR cities! No one messes with the lion, baby, this cat's going to roar! -pause- Ok, I'm done. How do I stop the camera? No, seriously. Hit the stop button already."

The image went to black.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "One-eyed babe?" she repeated.

"Surprised I have a fan?" asked Dr. Director.

"Surprised someone can have more trouble remembering names than Drakken does." said Shego. "Ok, so you don't know where it is, and you need to shoot it down when it shows up. Why call me?"

"Motor Ed, whatever mental problems he may have." said Dr. Director, "Has demonstrated skill in modifying vehicles. Most of our weapon systems aren't capable of dealing with the ASS fighter as it is now. Quite frankly, there's only one weapon platform that I think even has a chance against an upgraded ASS Fighter… and it's currently parked on the roof."

"What's the deal?" demanded Shego.

"We need the Kimminator, if we're going to have a chance against the ASS Fighter." said Dr. Director. "Now, we can confiscate the Kimminator, as being necessary for national security, but that'll mean dealing with all the security measures. Or you can agree to be on standby, to fly the Kimminator yourself, against Motor Ed when he shows up, and take down the ASS Fighter."

"The Kimminator's got a lot of surprises." said Shego. "I don't think there's any way you OR your Global Justice goons could get into it before Motor Ed could have a dozen cities burnt to the ground. And I don't like working for the government"

"True." admitted Dr. Justice. "Which, of course, leaves our third option.".

Dr. Justice pulled out a telephone and punched in a series of numbers.

"Who are you calling?" said Shego, suspiciously.

Dr. Justice's finger posed, a centimeter away from the final digit on the phone. "Why, the world needs saving… I figure Kim Possible is just the girl to call."

Shego frowned, then sighed. "You fight dirty."

"When you fight the fights I do, you fight any way you can." said Dr. Director, calmly. "You'd be amazed how low I'd go to protect the world."

"I'd go lower." said Shego, reflexively. She blew the air out of her lungs, blowing upwards to blow a lock of green-tinted black hair out of her eyes. "Here's the deal. I'm going to protect Kim and the kids, any way I can. If that means working for you, so be it. But I don't work cheap."

"And I'm going to protect the world, anyway I can," said Dr. Director. "Full replacement of any fuel and weapons expended. Standard retainer payments until Motor Ed is taken down, and we'll pay your full fees for all flight time." She opened a drawer and took out an electronic touch-pad, with the offer she had just outlined displayed on the clip-board sized unit.

Shego glanced at the pad. "You ARE prepared." she said. "Double the retainer."

Dr. Director frowned. "Retainer stays. But I can authorize a bonus if the ASS Fighter is returned, in usable condition. Extra if any of Motor Ed's 'improvements' are actual improvements, and we can duplicate them."

Shego and Dr. Director finally reached an agreement, and Shego returned to the Kimminator.

The door opened automatically. "The hour time limit was almost up." said Kigo.

"Aw, were you worried?" said Shego. She moved over to the controls.

"I am programmed to serve and protect you, along with Kim and the twins." said Kigo. "If you were harmed, it would be a failure of my programming."

"Yeah, well, get your programming busy on this." said Shego. She took a CD from a pocket and placed it in a reader on the console. "It's a new fighter that Motor Ed stole. Pass the stats to Wade so he can keep an eye on it. If it shows up, we have to get it out of his hands, one way or the other."

"Scanning in specs now." said Kigo. "Would you like me to begin the programming of a combat-simulation for you to practice on, in case you need to fly against this machine?"

"Please and thank you." said Shego. She suddenly groaned. "Oh no… Kim's rubbing off on me more than I thought."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim sighed, leaving her last college class of the day. A course in Forensic Science had sounded cool when she signed up for it, but she discovered that most of what the teacher was covering was review for her. For that matter, the multi-frequency sunglasses Wade had provided her could do a lot more then what the class's text book covered.

She took out the Kimmunicator and activated it, since Middleton College had a firm 'no cell phones on in class' policy. According to the screen, there was one message, from Shego.

Probably going to suggest I leave the twins with my parents so we can have a 'just the two of us' night. though Kim, smiling. Well, maybe she'd let Shego talk her into it. She hit the button to play the message.

"Hey, Kimmy-kins? I won't be home until late tonight. I'm back in Middleton, but I had to go down to the simulator. The new client… well, what she wants involves the Kimminator." said Shego's voice. "Love ya, princess."

Kim sighed. "Shego…" she said plaintively, then put the Kimminator into a pocket. She considered calling Ron and Monique, but she knew the two were planning on going a date, and she didn't want to be a fifth wheel. She got into pink sedan and drove over to her parent's house.

"Hi, mom." Kim said, entering her parents house.

"Hi, Kim. Just got Kasy and Sheki to sleep." said Mrs. Dr. Possible. She gestured to where Skeki and Kasy were laying together on a couch, both snoring softly.

"Oh. Great." said Kim, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Something wrong, Kimmy?" asked her mom.

"It's just… Mom, what was it like? When I was a baby?" said Kim.

"Oh, going through that phase?" said Dr. Mrs. Possible.

"What phase?" said Kim.

"You're adjusting to being a mother." said Dr. Mrs. Possible. "I know it was a big adjustment for me, trying to be a doctor and a mother. It must be hard for you, going from being a world-savior to being a college girl and mother."

"That obvious, huh?" said Kim.

"Oh yeah.". said Dr. Mrs. Possible. "Kim, you know that your father and I will always be there for you… but this is really something you should be discussing with Shego.".

"I don't want to sound like I'm whining." said Kim. "It's just… she's always going off, with her jobs, and I'm just staying around the house with the twins."

"And sometimes you want to talk with someone who can speak in full sentences?" said Dr. Mrs. Possible. "Kim, these feelings are NORMAL. It's part of learning to be a parent."

"Kim!" said Tim and Jim, coming into the room.

"Hey, tweebs." said Kim. She noticed they were carrying two somewhat blackened metal objects. "What are those?" she said.

"Oh, these?" said Tim.

"Um, just some remote controlled…" started Jim.

"…Plasma targets." admitted Tim.

Kim sighed, then glared at her mother. "You let them start the twins on moving targets?" she said.

"Well, Jim and Tim wanted to try out their new toys." said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "Also, Kasy and Sheki seem bored with just the static targets. Well, Kasy seemed bored."

"My babies started on moving targets and I missed it?" said Kim.

"Boy, does that sound familiar." said Dr. Possible, walking in. He thought for a moment. "Wait a moment… no, no it doesn't. Hi, Kimmy. What's up?"

"Oh, Kim is just a little blue." said Kim's mother. "Tim and Jim set up some moving targets for Kasy and Sheki while Kimmy was at school."

"We put the targets on the slowest setting." said Jim.

"Kasy's aim still needs a little work." said Tim.

"But she's faster then Sheki is!" said Jim.

"Only 'cause she throws those blasts from separate hands." said Tim. "The double-handed blast technique is much more accurate."

"Speed can be more important then accuracy." said Jim firmly.

Kim sighed. One of the things she hadn't expected, when letting her parents baby-sit her daughters, was the fact that her twin brothers would want to help in training her twin daughters in using their plasma powers… or that the tweebs would pick favorites. "Look, guys… I know you're trying to help, but I'd rather Shego or I was there when they practice plasma-tossing."

"Why?" said Tim. "You're busy at college, and Shego is busy at work."

"It's not like YOU'VE got plasma powers." pointed out Jim.

"Boys… why don't you go take those targets to your room and get busy repairing them." said Dr. Mrs. Possible, glancing at Kim.

"Repair?" said Tim.

"Try, total remodeling." said Jim.

"Automatic cybernetic evasion protocols?" suggested Tim.

"Hicka-bicka-boo!" said Jim.

The tweebs rushed off happily to the garage.

"Kim, the boys mean well." said Dr. Mrs. Possible. "It's just, they know you're so busy, with the twins and school work and all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh yeah." said Kim to herself. "Reeeeal busy.". She glanced down at the calculus textbook in front of herself. She'd already done the assigned practice problems, and was just re-rechecking them for something to do. Kasy and Sheki had been so tired out from their practice session at her parents' house that they'd had trouble staying awake for dinner, then gone right to bed.

To tell the truth, she'd probably have gone to bed herself, except she was waiting up for Shego. Shego had quickly replaced Kim's Pandaroo as Kim's favorite sleep accessory.

Finally, she heard the door unlock. She turned to see Shego coming in.

"Shego!" said Kim, jumping up and running to the door to hug Shego.

"Hi, princess." said Shego, smiling. She hugged the younger woman with one arm, the other hand busy putting her lock-pick set back in her pocket. "How was your day."

"Oh, morning with the girls, afternoon at college." said Kim. "The usual. How was your day? The meeting go well?"

"Oh, the meeting." said Shego. "The employer wants me to do some flying, to see how their plane does against the Kimminator."

"Oh, that sounds exciting." said Kim. "Can I go with you?"

"Sorry, Kimmy." said Shego. "Very hush-hush, top secret plane and all that."

"Oh." said Kim. "Well, is the Kimminator winning at least?"

"No contest." said Shego. "The Kimminator FLIES, baby!".

"Great." said Kim, hugging Shego.

Shego smiled, hoping Kim believed her. In the simulator runs that afternoon, she had gone head to head ten times against the ASS Fighter. Seven times she'd lost completely, twice it ended in a draw, and only once had she managed to actually score a win against the smaller, faster plane. The Kimminator was a high tech, super advanced, combat capable passenger aircraft… but the ASS Fighter was purely designed for aerial combat. It didn't need internal space for passenger cabins or a med bay like the Kimminator had. That gave it an edge in combat.

"I'll probably be tied up awhile with this new project." said Shego. She already had the simulator room booked for most of the week, figuring that by the time Motor Ed and the ASS Fighter showed up, Shego would have the simulator licked. "But you'll be busy with the twins and classes, right?"

"Oh yeah." said Kim, trying to sound cheerful. "Busy busy busy."

"That's my girl." said Shego, following Kim to their bedroom. Part of Shego's brain wondered what Motor Ed was doing to improve the ASS Fighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Behold, dude, the ultimate addition to my sweet ride!" said Motor Ed, proudly holding it up. "It's like, totally what it's been needing."

"A pair of fuzzy dice?" said Motor Ed's assistant. "But boss, there's no rear view mirror in the cockpit."

"No mirror?" said Motor Ed. "This like, totally reeks. So need to get a mirror. How else can I check my mullet, dude?"


	3. Chapter 3

-1Come Fly The Shego Skies, Chapter 3 - 'Any landing your unconscious body can be carried away from is a good landing…'

By: NoDrogs

_This is the fifth (Wow, fifth already?) story in the 'Small Possibilities series. Please read 'A Small Possibility', 'What I Did During Kimmy's Graduation', 'Telling Times', and 'Wedding Bell Greens' first._

_Kim Possible and associated characters are property of the Walt Disney Corporation and are used without permission for non-profit reasons. Kasy Ann Possible, Sheki Go Possible, and the Kimminator-Integrated Governing Operating system (KIGO) are my original characters (well, not THAT original) and may be used as long as I get a mention._

_Kim/Shego and Ron/Monique romance elements. You have been warned. _

Dr. Director sighed and rubbed her forehead. The table-top in front of her was a giant video screen, showing a detailed world map. The computer operating the display unit was constantly updating the map, using information coming from satellites and computer systems world wide.

"So, we have no idea where Motor Ed might strike?" said Will Du, studying the map also.

"Oh, we know where he's going to strike.." said Dr. Director. She tapped the table. The computer obediently expanded the area that Dr. Director was tapping.

Will Du bent over to look at the display. "Middleton? You think he'll strike there?"

"I do." said Dr. Director. "I just hope that Shego and the Kimminator can handle Motor Ed."

"How can you be so sure he's going to strike there?" asked Will Du.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Motor Ed snarled and pushed play on the VCR. Once again, the mocking, smirking face of Global Justice's director, Dr. Director, appeared on the TV Screen.

"Where you going to strike, Motor Ed?" asked the image of Dr. Director. "Washington DC? New York City? Gotham City? We both know you don't have the marbles to try to take out Middleton."

"No one doubts Motor Ed's marbles!" snarled Motor Ed. "Load up my ride, I'm melting-down Middleton, seriously."

"Boss, it's obviously a trap." said his sidekick. "They must want you to hit Middleton."

"They're challenging me, man." said Motor Ed. "And the mane man doesn't back down from any challenge. Like, seriously."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim sighed. Lately, it seemed her life was in a rut. Get up, have a too brief breakfast with Shego, then watch as she went off to the simulator. Feed and play with the twins, then take them to Kim's parents' house while Kim went to classes. Come home, put the kids to bed, and wait for Shego to come home. Kim didn't know what the current project was, but it seemed as if Shego spent more time in the simulator than she did eating and sleeping.

Kim just wished she knew why Shego was working so hard in the simulator. She had asked her dad… after all, the simulator Shego was currently using (complete with gravitational feed back systems) belonged to the space center. However, her dad had just said it was for a top secret government project, and he wasn't allowed to talk about it. Kim had considered asking Wade for the 411, several times, but didn't want to go behind Shego's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego sighed, slumping back against the padded simulator seat. She knew that, under her jumpsuit, several new bruises would be forming. "You're SURE that's the fastest you can go?" Shego asked.

"Positive." said Kigo, over the simulator's speakers. "It's not a question of engine thrust, I'm only using between 70 and 80 maximum thrust. It's just that the Kimminator can't survive the thermal heat and turbulence going faster would cause."

"That stupid ASS Fighter is faster then us." snarled Shego. "Heck, it's faster then most MISSILES."

"It's designed for pure speed and fighting." said Kigo, sounding hurt. "I'm designed to do a lot more. I'm a Swiss army knife, he's a stiletto. "

"We got to figure something better out." said Shego. "I'm only getting a 70 kill ratio in this simulator, even after weeks of non-stop practice. And every week I practice, Motor Ed is probably trying to soup that ASS Fighter up a bit more.". Shego sighed, then said plaintively. "Are you SURE you can't fly and fight?"

"I'm sorry, Shego." said Kigo. "My programming protocols are extremely strict on this. I am not allowed to initiate aerial combat. If, for any reason, I find myself in control of the Kimminator's flight and/or weaponry, I have to do everything I can to evade and escape. I can't stick around and fight it out, however much I want to or what you tell me."

Shego rubbed her forehead. "Right… ok, restart the simulator."

Much to Shego's surprise, the screens stayed blank.

"Kigo, I said restart the simulator." said Shego.

"Ma'am, there is such a thing is over-preparation." said Kigo. "Based on my monitoring of your performance, you are approaching utter exhaustion. In your current state, we'd be safer letting Monique and Rufus fly me in combat than you."

"Plenty of time to sleep when I'm dead." said Shego. "Restart the frigging simulator!"

"Uh, ma'am?" came a voice from outside the simulator. "Something just crashed the simulator control program… it's going to take us a couple hours to get it reloaded…"

"Kigo!" snarled Shego.

"Ma'am, my programming clearly states that I am to protect you and Kim from all possible threats" said Kigo's voice, coldly. "Including yourselves. Now, if necessary, I will contact Kim and tell her what you've been doing to yourself. But you ARE going to take a break. You are going to go home, have a relaxing evening with Kim, get a good night's sleep, and be ready to make a fresh start tomorrow."

Shego glared at the speaker the computer generated voice was coming from, but had to admit to herself that Kigo was right. She was pushing herself too hard. "Fine. Just this once, you're right.".

Shego opened the simulator and climbed out. The simulator control technician was scrolling through several error logs, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Don't worry about it." Shego said. "My computer just crashed your computer. See you tomorrow."

"See you, ma'am." said the technician.

Kigo sighed in relief as she saw, through the space center's security cameras, that Shego was indeed driving to her home. The AI program which ran the Kimminator's computer systems had received a private message from Dr. Director, indicating that Motor Ed was expected to strike soon. Hopefully, Shego would get the sleep she needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim lifted a spoon of mashed potatoes up to Kasy's mouth. "Come on, Kasy… here's the Peter Puffer choo choo, where's the tunnel?" Sheki, on the other side of the table, was busy poking holes in her lump of potatoes; apparently, trying to see how many holes she could put into the malleable substance before the tiny mountain collapsed. Kim looked up in surprise as she heard the front door unlock. She stood up, blinking in surprise at seeing Shego kneeling at the door.

"Shego!" said Kim.

"Mom!" cried Kasy and Sheki.

"Hi, kids." said Shego, smiling and returning her lock pick set to her ankle pouch. She stood up and hugged Kim.

"Something wrong? You're home early." said Kim.

"Oh… the computer crashed and I decided to come home early." said Shego, bending down to kiss Kim on the lips. Shego then turned to look at Kasy and Sheki. "You two girls been good for mommy?"

Sheki and Kasy both nodded. Shego walked to the table and sat down. Kim hurried to the kitchen and got Shego's plate from the fridge where she had placed it for safekeeping. She warmed it up in the microwave and came out, to see Shego digging a spoon into the mashed potatoes and holding it up for Kasy. Kasy eagerly ate it, not putting up the resistance she had earlier. Sheki was also busy eating now, apparently finished with her exploratory excavations.

Kim set the plate down in front of Shego, and sat down across from Shego. "It's good to see you home early." said Kim. "Lately, you've been coming home just in time to help put the twins to bed and then go to sleep yourself."

"Don't worry, Kim." said Shego, trying to smile reassuringly. "The new project should be over soon."

"Well, good." said Kim. "I just wish you would tell me what it was."

Not a chance thought Shego. I'm not letting Global Justice pull you back into the world saving game. You were living on borrowed time, even before the twins were born. I'm going to make sure that these kids are going to have at least one parent alive, no matter what.

"Something wrong, Shego?" asked Kim. "You look… somber."

"It's nothing." said Shego. "Good… um, brain loaf…"

Kim shrugged. "It's my mom's recipe… she insists that any other shape and the meatloaf doesn't taste the same."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yah! We strike at dawn!" crowed Motor Ed.

"But boss, we slept in… The sun's rose already." said the henchman.

"We did? Totally forgot to set my alarm clock." said Motor Ed. "Well, it's dawn somewhere, right?"

"Yes, boss." said the henchman, sighing.

"Then bring Motor Ed his helmet! I've got a city to sack! Totally!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ma'am!" Will Dhu called, opening the door of Dr. Director's office. Dr. Director was busy drinking her first cup of coffee for the day. She set the cup down. "What is it, Dhu?"

"Sat-Int just called. The ASS Fighter just appeared on their sensors…" reported Dhu.

"Contact the Kimminator and Shego." said Dr. Director. "Did they see the ASS fighter take off?"

"No ma'am." said Dhu. "It was in stealth mode during take off. They only spotted it once it started going too fast to retain full stealth security."

"Back track it's flight path." said Dr. Director. "Maybe we can figure out Motor Ed's base of operations, in case Shego doesn't manage to take it down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego snuggled against the slightly smaller woman. Kim smiled happily, only partially awake. The two women had, for once, actually gotten enough sleep. The space center had called, and said the simulator was going to be down until noon, so Shego was in no rush to get out of bed. As long as Shego was going to stay in bed, Kim planned to also… or, at least, until the twins woke up.

Shego's Kimmunicator, recharging next to Kim's own by the bed, suddenly began producing an alarm signal. Much to Kim's surprise, Shego immediately rolled out of bed and grabbed up her kimmunicator. "ASS Sighting?" Shego demanded, apparently unaware that she was currently nude.

"Confirmed." came the voice over the unit.

Kim, puzzled, just took a moment to enjoy an ass sighting of her own. "What's up?" she asked as she saw Shego rush to the closet and begin pulling on a dark green flight suit.

"Something's come up." said Shego. "Um… you and the kids stay inside till I call you."

Kim sat up. "Shego, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." said Shego, zipping up the suit. "Just watch the kids."

Shego was out the door, carrying her boots, too fast for Kim to try her puppy dog pout.

"Shego…" cried Kim, plaintively.

Kasy and Sheki, woken by the sound of the front door slamming, began to cry.

"Coming…" called Kim, pulling on a pink robe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego ignored her car, instead running toward a nearby empty lot. The Kimminator, in automated VTOL mode, was already landing. The door opened, a folding metal staircase dropping down. Shego rushed up the steps, to the control cockpit.

"ETA five minutes" Kigo reported. "He was making random course changes, apparently to throw off tracking, but he is now approaching Middleton."

"Thank goodness he can't stealth in super cruise." said Shego.

"Correct." said Kigo. "Traveling at that speed produces sufficient side-effects to allow him to be tracked."

"Got him on your own tracking systems?" demanded Shego. "Just in case he drops out of super cruise?". Shego fastened the harness on, making sure she'd stay in the seat no matter what aerobatics she put the Kimminator through.

"Confirmed." said Kigo. One of the large computer monitors in the cockpit lit up, showing a projected image of the ASS Fighter fast approaching Middleton.

"Why is it always Middleton." muttered Shego, flipping switches. "Unlock weapon systems, authorization Shego - Alpha One One."

"Voice print confirmed. Biometric signature confirmed." said Kigo, formally. "Weapon systems unlocked. Charging EMP Cannon. Charging Plasma launchers. Opening Missile Storage Units." New displays, which so far Shego had only seen in the simulator, lit up. The outline of the Kimminator mark one changed; hidden ports opened along the wing and sides of the plane.

"Active ECM, ECCM, and ECCCM systems on full autonomous control." said Shego.

"Confirmed." reported Kigo. These systems, designed to decoy and confuse enemy weapon systems, could be operated unto Kigo's control.

"Let's rock." said Shego, pushing a lever forward. The Kimminator's engines roared to life as it shot forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Middleton!" crowed Motor Ed. "The Motor Man is here to maul! Totally!". Motor Ed's hands lifted from the controls for a second, to play air guitar. He quickly forgot the idea and grabbed the controls again, as the ASS Fighter (prototype, illegally modified) began to nose down. "Uh-uh, baby… behave for daddy."

"Warning: Unidentified aircraft approaching airspace. Weapon systems detected.". The voice was synthetic and feminine, but not the sultry tones Motor Ed had hoped for. This attack on Middleton was going before Motor Ed had finished all his planned upgrades. Still, most of them were in place; including a rear-view mirror complete with fuzzy dice.

"Someone wants to rattle Motor Ed's cage?" said Motor Ed. He glanced at a screen, showing an outline of the Kimminator. "You got to be kidding me, they think that bus can out fly me in my sweet ride? Like totally wrong."

Motor Ed used one thumb to hit a toggle switch on the control stick. On the HUD, the words 'ANTI-GROUND TARGET - FIRE CARPET SMART BOMBS' were replaced with 'AIRCRAFT TARGET - SELF GUIDING MISSILES'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit, he's coming in fast." muttered Shego. She pulled on the stick, trying to lead the ASS Fighter, and pulled the trigger. A wave of plasma bolts flew from openings in the Kimminator's nose.

"Whoa!" yelled Motor Ed. He jerked the stick, pulling the ASS Fighter out of the way of the green plasma globes. He pulled the trigger. A missile dropped out from the underside of the ASS Fighter and streaked toward the Kimminator.

"Incoming missile. Deploying flares." said Kigo, calmly. Shego yanked on the control yoke, feeding more power to the engines, as the Kimminator climbed up.

Motor Ed, in his own cockpit, pulled the ASS fighter into the tightest turn he could. At the speed he was going, this was still a very large loop; any tighter, and the G-Forces would have caused him to black out even despite the high-g suit he was wearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The residents of Middleton looked up, to see two planes, both equipped with the most advanced technology on the planet, fighting it out in the skies above them. The speed the planes were moving at made them hard to see; only the occasional flash of a decoyed missile or a dodged plasma blast proved the planes were anything other then an optical illusion.

Shego grimly gripped the control yoke, fighting unconsciousness. If she thought flying the simulator had been punishing, she had learned a new definition of pain. It felt as if the seat straps were permanently imbedded into her body in several points. Several screens flashed yellow, indicating areas where the Kimminator had been stressed more then was safe. So far, none of the missiles Motor Ed had thrown at her had actually hit, but several had exploded closely enough to shake the plane. Shego's maneuvering to try to hit the ASS Fighter was doing as much damage to the Kimminator as the near misses had done.

Motor Ed was not quite as skilled a pilot as Shego was, but his vehicle was smaller and nimbler than the Kimminator was. Sooner or later, Shego suspected, she was going to lose this fight… but she refused to give in easily.

One of Shego's plasma bursts finally managed to graze one of the tips of the ASS Fighter's wings.

"Yes!" cried Shego.

"All flares expended." Kigo warned, just as a heat-seeking missile finally managed to smash into one of the Kimminator's two main engine exhausts.

Error messages and alarms flashed in the cockpit, like a pinball machine on a caffeine high. Shego was in no state to see them; the explosion had been the final straw. Shego slumped unconscious, her abused body not able to tolerate the abuse it had just taken.

"All right! Got him!" said Motor Ed. "Take that, Global Justice!".

Motor Ed glanced at his own instruments. "Aw, he scratched my paint job! That totally tanks, dude."

Motor Ed stabilized the plane, dropping below supersonic. "Activating full stealth systems. I'll be back, Middleton! Totally!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kigo checked the biometric data a third time. Shego was clearly unconscious. Kigo cautiously resumed control of the badly stressed plane. The AI slowed the racing engines, bringing the Kimminator into a level glide path. Sensors, crippled by the battle, lost sight of the ASS Fighter as the heavily stealthed prototype flew out of range. Calculations were made. Shego was badly hurt; hurt badly enough that medical attention was recommended. One engine of the Kimminator was out; the remaining engine and the hover pads were enough to keep the Kimminator flying. A decision was quickly reached.

As the Kimminator came to a landing on the Middleton Medical Center heliport. Kigo finished interfacing with a local cellular tower and placed two calls; first, to Shego's doctor of record (Dr. Mrs. Possible) and the second to Kim Possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim paced nervously around the waiting room. A hastily called Ron was kneeling on the floor, playing with Kasy and Sheki. Monique stood by Kim. "Relax, Kim… Your mom said it didn't look that bad."

"Why was she flying the Kimminator?" said Kim. "Who was she fighting?"

"Look, I'm sure she had a good reason, girlfriend." said Monique.

"All that time in the simulator… she was obviously expecting something." said Kim. "But why didn't she tell me?"

Dr. Mrs. Possible came into the waiting room, pulling a pair of gloves off.

"Mom! How's Shego?" asked Kim, eager for news.

"She really took a beating in that plane of yours." said Dr. Mrs. Possible, shaking her head. "Even before that missile hit, she was in bad shape. Heavy bruising, exhaustion… from the missile impact, she's got a minor concussion and one arm is broken."

"Will she be ok?" asked Kim, hoping the answer was yes.

"With time, yes." said Dr. Mrs. Possible. "How long, I don't know. I'd say a month or two for a normal person, but Shego's accelerated healing factor… I literally can't predict how long she'll need to be in a cast."

"Can she come home?" said Kim.

"I want to keep her in overnight for monitoring." said Dr. Mrs. Possible. "And hopefully to get a baseline on her healing abilities. In the morning, assuming nothing else is wrong, she can come home."

"Ok." said Kim. "Can I go in to see her?"

Dr. Mrs. Possible nodded. "She was awake when I checked on her, but I'm not sure how long she'll be awake. If she falls asleep, come right out… her body needs the rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego moaned and looked as the door opened. "Hi, Kim." she said, her voice a harsh croak. Even breathing hurt.

"Shego?" said Kim, moving to stand next to Shego's bed. She reached out and took Shego's unhurt hand in her own hands "Mom says you're going to be ok."

"Glad to hear that." said Shego.

"Now then…" said Kim. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

Shego winced. "Kim… honest, I was trying to save you and the kids…"

"From who? What?" demanded Kim. "Shego, remember me? Kim Possible? Can do anything? I was saving the world when we first met."

"Yeah, but after having the kids…" said Shego.

"Shego." said Kim. "We're a family. Family doesn't keep secrets from each other. Maybe that means I have to stay on the sidelines, but it doesn't mean I have to stay in the dark."

"Ok." said Shego. "I'll tell you everything. -yawn- After… I wake… up…."

Shego slumped, eyes closing.

Kim reached out, brushing a lock of greenish-tinted black hair away from Shego's sleeping face. Whoever did this to you… promised Kim, silently. They'll pay. Oh, they'll pay. And Kim Possible doesn't take American Express.

Kim paused. Ok, got to stop letting Ron and the Tweebs talk me into watching Fearless Ferret marathons with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Come Fly The Shego Skies, Chapter 4 - 'Kim Possible's back in town.'

By: NoDrogs

_This is the fifth (Wow, fifth already?) story in the 'Small Possibilities series. Please read 'A Small Possibility', 'What I Did During Kimmy's Graduation', 'Telling Times', and 'Wedding Bell Greens' first._

_Kim Possible and associated characters are property of the Walt Disney Corporation and are used without permission for non-profit reasons. Kasy Ann Possible, Sheki Go Possible, and the Kimminator-Integrated Governing Operating system (KIGO) are my original characters (well, not THAT original) and may be used as long as I get a mention. Mr. Smith / Mouse is based on a member of the KP Slash Haven, and does not belong to me or Disney._

_Kim/Shego and Ron/Monique romance elements. You have been warned. _

Kim paced her and Shego's bedroom. Shego was spending the night in the hospital. Kim had left, knowing she would have to wait for tomorrow if she wanted answers from Shego. However, Kim found that she couldn't sleep without Shego beside her… she had tried taking her Pandaroo from it's hidden storage place in the closet, but even that wasn't helping.

"I need answers." she finally admitted to herself. With Shego unconscious at the hospital, that left Kim with one other option.

Much to Shego's surprise, Wade had fallen into the role of her manager, just as he had used to 'manage' Kim… Acting as the interface between woman and the person who needed help, weeding out those who didn't really need her services. If anyone knew who had hired Shego to fight in the Kimminator, he would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The priority alarm coming from his computer system woke Wade from sleep. Yawning, he got up and went over to the computer system. Let's see… he thought, checking the system. Ok, call from the Kim's kimmunicator… Why would she be calling this late? Did something new happen to Shego in the hospital?

Wade activated the communication link and checked on the status of a sub-program. This sub-program was a low level 'hack' into the Middleton Medical Center, echoing the readouts of all the monitoring equipment Shego was hooked up to. As far as Wade could tell, everything was the way it should be.

"Hey, Kim. What's up?" he asked. As the image cleared up, Wade noticed that Kim looked upset. Extremely upset. Uh-oh… he thought to himself. "Is something wrong with the twins?"

"Do you know why Shego's in the hospital, Wade?" said Kim.

"Um, Kim, you need to talk to Shego about that." said Wade. He glanced at the sub-program. "As far as I can tell, she's going to be fine…"

"Wade, she could have died today. I need to know who she was having a aerial dog-fight with, and why." said Kim.

"Kim, you know some of what Shego does is classified top security…" said Wade.

"Wade, you're talking to ME." said Kim. "We've been working together, saving the world, for years. So don't give me any of that 'I can't tell you' bullsh….". Kim stopped, taking a breath to calm herself down.

Whoah… thought Wade. She almost used profanity… she IS upset.

"I know you know." said Kim. "So it's not that you can't tell me. It's either you WILL tell me, or you WON'T".

"Kim, I'm not supposed to tell anyone! Shego told me not to tell even you!" said Wade, anguish on his puffy face.

"Wade, Shego's in the hospital right now. You can either tell me why, or you can tell me goodbye." said Kim. "If you won't help me now, then our friendship is through."

Wade felt a surge of panic. Kim Possible was one of the few friends he had, even if he mostly only saw her through a video screen. In many ways, Kim Possible was the person he wished to be… self confident, able to help people directly, and popular. Not an agoraphobic computer nerd with zero non-cyber friends his own age.

"I'll talk." said Wade. He sighed. "Global Justice contacted Shego about a month ago. Motor Ed stole a prototype from them, called the Aero-Space Strike Fighter…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim listened to Wade as he poured out the story, describing all the information he had been able to find out. How the ASS Fighter's own stealth systems had kept Wade and Global Justice from finding where Motor Ed was hiding the ASS Fighter. How the Kimminator was the only plane that had had a chance to stop the ASS Fighter from blowing up Middleton. And finally, how Shego had managed to at least temporarily stop Motor Ed, at the cost of a concussion and a limb broken.

When Wade finished, he looked at the camera image of Kim. For a moment, Wade felt a strange sense of deja-vu… the look on Kim's face, he hadn't seen in far too long. It was Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, going into mission mode.

"Wade. Start putting out rumors on the net. About some new plane parts. Afterburners, sonic wrenches, I don't care. Call Felix and Ron if you have to. Anything to distract Motor Ed and buy us time. Then set up an appointment with me and Dr. Director." said Kim.

"Right on it." said Wade. He blinked, feeling a familiar surge of addrenaline that he hadn't fealt in awhile, making up for his lack of sleep. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed being part of this Kim Possible's life, being the boy-genius who helped Kim Possible save the world. "I can get you in appointment at 10 AM." reported Wade, having accessed Dr. Director's electronic schedule.

"Good." said Kim. "I'm going to get Shego from the hospital at 8 AM… and then we're going to have a talk, before my meeting with Dr. Director."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego sat in a wheelchair, puzzled as why doctors always insisted patients leave in a wheelchair. It was just her arm that was broken, after all, not her leg. The bruises on her body, where some of the straps on the Kimminator had dug into her too hard during particulary violent maneuvers, were already starting to fade. She just hoped that she'd be able to fly one handed. Even with her accelerated healing abilities, there was no way that broken arm would be healed before Motor Ed put his ASS back up in the air.

She turned eagerly to see Kim entering the hospital room Shego was waiting in.

Shego looked at the slightly younger woman and experienced a flash of deja-vu. The look on Kim's face reminded Shego of other times, in Shego's past… times when the cheerleader had found Shego and Drakken, committing some particularly heinous piece of villainy. The look that said 'I am SO disappointed in you, and this is SO going to hurt'.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I." said Shego. She didn't even try to make it sound like a question.

"Shego, why didn't you TELL me?" demanded Kim. "We're married! For better or worse, remember?"

"Kim, if I told you, you'ld have tried to fight with me." said Shego. "You're not a pilot, you couldn't help in the cockpit… all you could do was get hurt."

"Fine, I can't fly." said Kim. "But there's other things I could do. If nothing else, I could be worried for you."

"I didn't want you to worry." said Shego. "I didn't want you getting hurt."

"You don't want me hurt? Don't keep secrets from me." said Kim. "Knowing you're keeping secrets from me, that hurts. Not knowing when you go out whether you're risking your life without telling me or not, that hurts. Knowing you don't think I'm strong enough…". Kim shuddered, unable to use words to convey how much that had hurt. Kim knew that having the twins had changed her, but surely not that much.

"Kim!" said Shego. She got out of the wheelchair, her one good arm wrapping around Kim. "Princess, you're the strongest person I know. I just… I didn't want to lose you."

Kim lifted her hands to touch Shego's face. She looked deep into Shego's eyes, emerald green eyes locked with emerald green eyes. "Shego… there's only one way you could ever lose me. And that's by you putting me out your life. But as long as you don't shut me out, we'll be together. Forever. I swear."

Shego brought her unbroken arm… her left, and took Kim's left hand in her own grip. She looked down, to see her gold wedding ring pressing against Kim's wedding ring and the engagement ring Shego had bought for Kim. "With this ring, I thee wed…" said Shego, quoting from the ceremony.

Kim nodded, her lips moving as she softly echoed the words.

Shego took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, princess… it's been so long since I was with family, I'd forgotten…"

"Well, I'm here to remind you." said Kim. "And to tell you how we're going to take out Motor Ed, together."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Um, Kim, hate to break it to you, but the odds aren't good. I don't remember all the details of the landing, but I do remember the Kimminator is probably in worse shape then I am, and that all I managed to do was scratch Ed's fighter up a bit. He'll have that plane back up in the air in a week, tops, blowing up cities. Starting with Middleton."

"Oh, he'll be busy for a bit longer then that." Kim said confidently. "This is Motor Ed, remember? Wade's feeding him rumors of super parts. Hopefully, we can keep him busy long enough for you AND the Kimminator to get back to full fighting trim."

Shego looked at Kim. The red-haired woman seemed more excited, more alive, then any time Shego could remember since their honeymoon. "Some people would say stopping Motor Ed and his fighter would be impossible."

"Check our names." said Kim, grinning confidently. "Anything's possible for a Possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Director, Mrs. K. Possible is here." said Agent Du.

"How does she look?" asked Dr. Director.

Kim Possible leaned over Will's desk and pushed the intercom button. "Oh, I think ticked off sums it up." she said.

"I see." said Dr. Director's voice from the intercom. The door to her inner office slid open. Dr. Director got up from her desk and walked to Kim. "Will, please leave us alone."

"Ma'am, I don' t think…" said Will.

"Agent Du, leave us now." snapped Dr. Director. "That is an order."

"Yes ma'am!" said Will, reflexively saluting. He then hurridly left the office.

Kim and Dr. Director just stood that way for a moment, Kim glaring angrily. Dr. Director broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." she said. "The Kimminator was the only thing I could think of to stop Motor Ed."

"Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Kim. "Why didn't SHE tell me?"

"Because she wanted you to be safe." said Dr. Director. "She was afraid if you knew, you'd go back to being the pe… go back to risking yourself to save the world."

"You were going to say, being the person I was." said Kim. "Having the kids changed me. But it hasn't made me weaker, hasn't made me fragile."

"I never said it had." said Dr. Director. "I'd say, if anything, it made you stronger. Gave you something to focus on. A link to the future. Children always are. But it wasn't my decision to keep you in the dark."

"It wasn't Shego's decision to make either!" said Kim. "And now, thanks to Motor Ed and you, she's in the hospital!"

Dr. Director nodded. "Are you angry with Motor Ed, with Shego, or with me."

"All three of you." said Kim. She sighed. "And myself also, I guess."

Dr. Director sighed. "Kim, I know… I've always known, that sooner or later you'd come back to Global Justice. You're too good at what you do to stay a house mother. But it had to be by your choice. Shego didn't want me to hurry you. For Shego's sake, and your own… I ask you to forgive her."

"What about forgiving you?" demanded Kim.

"I'm the head of an international crime and terrorism fighting organization." said Dr. Director, her face going hard. Her one eye glinted cold. "I'm used to being hated."

Kim sighed and relaxed. The righteous anger filling Kim couldn't stand up against the cold determination of Dr. Director, to do what was right no matter the personal cost. "What if I had taken a swing at you?" she asked.

"Wouldn't have been the first time someone decked me." said Dr. Director. She smiled. "Sometime, you should ask Will about the time he punched me in the gut."

"Will Du? Boy scout boy?" said Kim, shocked.

"World saving isn't a game, Kim" said Dr. Director. "The stress level is incredible… and sometimes, even the best of us need someone to blame."

Kim shook her head. "Ok, I think I've found a way to stall for time. Wade's got a list of parts put together, for Motor Ed to grab. We have to have real parts for him, though, or he'll stop looking."

Dr. Director nodded. "Good thinking. I'll get the labs working, see what we can do."

"What about getting the Kimminator back flying, preferably with some better toys this time?" asked Kim.

"Got a team of techs assembling now." said Dr. Director. "Come on, I'll introduce you to someone I was planning to put on the team, who I think will be a lot of help."

Dr. Director led Kim into the bowels of the Global Justice building, to a room that looked like a cross between a garage and a lab. A giant touch-sensitive monitor was set against one wall, taking the place of a marker board. Several post-it notes were stuck around the edge of the monitor. Motor parts and model rockets were scattered on the work table in the middle of the room. In the corner, a man below average height was sitting at a computer workstation, working with a CAD program. He was wearing rather heavy clothing for being indoors, including a multi-pocketed jacket. A clear wall of bullet-proof plastic made up one wall of the lab, with the man's back currently to the wall. A door, with a complex security lock, was built into the clear wall.

Dr. Director tapped on the wall. "Mr. Smith?" she called.

The man kept typing. Kim noticed he had a pair of over-sized headphones on his head, sort of like what air-port workers wore.

Dr. Director frowned and knocked hard. "Mr. Smith?" she called again, and then took a deep breath. "MOUSE!"

The man jerked upright and turned. He blinked, seeing Dr. Director, and quickly saved what he had been working on. Pulling the headset down, he came to the door and opened it. "Oh, hi, Dr. Director." he said, his eyes hazel. "I was just working on that vectored-thrust amplifier. I told those guys on the ASS Fighter program that three engines was overkill, and…"

"Mouse, this is Kim Possible." said Dr. Director. "She's the co-owner of the Kimminator… the plane we were hoping could take out the ASS fighter."

"Oh, hi." said the man, shaking Kim's hand.

"Um, hi, Mr. Smith." said Kim, smiling back reflexively.

"Oh, please, call me Mouse. " the young man shrugged. "I've been looking over the Kimminator… you know, I think you could get a speed increase of…"

"Mouse." said Dr. Director, interrupting. "I want you and some of the techs to go help Miss Possible get her plane working, and putting in all the upgrades you can. WORKABLE upgrades, I don't want a repeat of the Star Bolt fiasco."

"Star Bolt?" said Kim, frowning.

"The math was sound." insisted Mouse. "Um, just on the test bed it didn't go up. More like… sideways."

"More like, berserk." said Dr. Director. "You were the only one of the testers who didn't have to be treated for burns."

Mouse shrugged.

"Were you working on the ASS Fighter?" asked Kim.

"That? No!" said Mouse. "Typical government contract. 'We want the most high-tech plane we can, as long as it doesn't use anything REALLY revolutionary'.". He snorted.

"Well, here's your chance." said Dr. Director. "We need a plane that can outfly the ASS Fighter, and we don't have much time. The Kimminator was banged up… one engine will need a total replacement… but it's still going to be faster to upgrade it than build a new plane."

"Don't worry, ma'am." said Mouse, grinning eagerly. "We're going to kick the ASS Fighter's ass!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Boss, are you sure about this?" said the henchman, standing outside a government lab.

"Dude, did you see the specs on this part? It is like, going to rock!" said Motor Ed. "Totally!"

"Why does a plane even NEED a rear spoiler? I thought that was just for race cars?" said the henchman.

"Dude, let's break in there and grab it." said Motor Ed. "We still need to plan our break in to get the combination flight angle indicator and dancing hula girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Come Fly The Shego Skies, Chapter 4 - 'Kim Possible's back in town.'

By: NoDrogs

_This is the fifth (Wow, fifth already?) story in the 'Small Possibilities series. Please read 'A Small Possibility', 'What I Did During Kimmy's Graduation', 'Telling Times', and 'Wedding Bell Greens' first._

_Kim Possible and associated characters are property of the Walt Disney Corporation and are used without permission for non-profit reasons. Kasy Ann Possible, Sheki Go Possible, and the Kimminator-Integrated Governing Operating system (KIGO) are my original characters (well, not THAT original) and may be used as long as I get a mention. Mr. Smith / Mouse is based on a member of the KP Slash Haven, and does not belong to me or Disney._

Shego walked into the Kimminator's hanger, her right arm still bound up in the sling. A group of people were busy working on the nose cone of the Kimminator, checking a set of small lenses. The tops of the Kimminator's delta wings had been removed, and various tubes and metal rods were being installed.

"Hey, you!".

Shego turned, to see a fussy looking man holding a clipboard. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Are you authorized to be here?"

"Shego Possible." Shego said, resisting the urge to toast the man's clipboard. "And who authorized YOU to be here?"

"Oh, sorry." the man said. "Peter Fields... Head of the refabrication project, which basically means I stay out of the way until there's an argument."

Shego nodded. "I came down to see what they were doing to my plane. What's with the nose?"

"Oh, that's Mouse's system." said Mr. Fields. "Mouse!"

One of the men working on the nose cone. "Yeah?"

Mr. Fields gestured, pointing his thumb at Shego. "Lady here wants to know about the spike."

The man grinned and said something to the group, which rapidly dispersed. The man, apparently named Mouse, came over. "Hi there... How can I help you?"

"Shego Possible." said Shego. "I'll be flying this thing, want to know what you've done to my ride."

"Well, we've just finished installing the thermal spike system." said Mouse. His eyes seemed to change color, turning light brown, as he spoke. "It uses a short range, high energy laser to create a cone of thermal energy in front of the plane... It's sort of like a super cavitation torpedo, creating a 'bubble' of low pressure air that the plane will fly in."

_gee, and I thought only Drakken could be that technically complex_ thought Shego. "And the reason for this bubble?"

"Oh!" said Mouse. "The main advantage is a lot less turbulence, so that the Kimminator now can survive speeds achieved by maximum engine output... as long as you don't deviate too much from your course."

"Any side effects I should know about?" asked Shego.

"Oh, yes.". Mouse ran over to a cart which had a bag of jumbo sized marshmallows and what appeared to have started life as a wire coat-hanger but was now stretched out to form a single metal stick. He carefully stuck the marshmallow on the end of the wire and then led Shego to a spot in front of the Kimminator. A piece of yellow tape had been placed on the floor.

"Ok, just stand behind the tape and stick the marshmallow out." Mouse said. "Make sure your hand does NOT go beyond the line."

"What, this thermal spike can cook a marshmallow?" Shego asked.

Rather than answer, Mouse took a remote control off the cart. He checked to make sure he was out of the way, and then pressed a button on the remote.

Shego, no stranger to high energy plasma effects, felt a wave of heat seem to smash into her. The sensation lasted only for an instant. The marshmallow, on the end of the stick, was now gone... in it's place, a tiny, carbonized lump.

"Overcook, actually." said Mouse, skipping up.

"That's one hell of a weapon system." commented Shego.

"Oh, no." said Mouse. "It's for flight enhancement only. The range is extremely limited... about the only way you could use it in air combat as if you were able to get the target plane to fly exactly in line with your plane."

"Ok, so, what do we have in the way of noise makers?" said Shego.

Mouse led her over to where a metal tube extended from the underside of the Kimminator. "This is the rail gun. Uses electromagnetic energy to fire projectiles toward the enemy. In the wings we're installed enhanced plasma projection systems. If you haven't dealt with plasma projections, they..."

Shego extended her left hand, causing it to begin to glow. "I've dealt with them."

"Um, right." said Mouse. "We considered adding some more missile capability, but the ASS Fighter is actually faster then any of our missiles are programmed to deal with. We are heavily upgrading the ECM/ECCM systems."

"Sounds good." said Shego. "The harder we are to hit, the more likelier we are to win."

"Are you sure you'll be fully flight worthy when the time comes?" Mouse asked, gesturing to the cast on Shego's arm. "I'm sure Dr. Director can find another pilot..."

"I heal fast." said Shego, interrupting him. "And I want another shot at Motor Ed's ASS".

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Now that," said Motor Ed, "is a thing of beauty. Totally."

The ASS Fighter had been heavily modified. Neon light glowed along the undercarriage, while garish red and yellow 'flames' were painted along the leading edges. The rear fins of the plane had been replaced with a spoiler, like you'd see on a race car.

"Boss, you sure about all dis?" said Motor Ed's assistant, nervous. "Some of dis stuff, it belongs on cars."

"Dude, you NEVER question another guy's ride." said Motor Ed. "It's like, so disrespectful. Totally."

"Boss, all these parts.. I gotta say, t'ink dey been stallin' you." the henchman said, nervously.

Motor Ed grinned. "You don't think the main man knew that?"

"Huh?" said the henchman, confused.

"These parts are seriously sweet" said Motor Ed. "But the rad, bad Ed-ster wouldn't have stopped just for those. I've been waiting for THIS.".

Motor Ed pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his jacket and dropped it on the table.

"A reactive energy shield transmitter?" the henchman said, after unfolding and looking at the piece of paper..

"Some teen named Justine Flanner just finished the prototype." said Motor Ed. "Not even Global Justice knows about it. This'll make my ASS totally spanking!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Justine Flanner held what appeared to be a small shoe box in her hands. "I want to thank you again, Dr. Possible, for agreeing to let me test the REST here."

"Always glad to help a fellow genius." said Dr. Possible. "If it works, your REST could mean great things for rocket research... no worries about damage from asteroids and meteors."

Justine nodded. "Agreed. Any form of matter... even, say, excited rocket exaust... will trigger the REST's energy shield and prevent it from hitting whatever object the REST is protecting.".

Justine carried the shoebox sized object and placed it on a large 'X' painted on a concrete launch pad. She backed away, and put the goggles on that Dr. Possible handed her.

"All right." Dr. Possible said, into a microphone. "Fire!".

A large electromagnetic catapult took aim at Justine's shoebox. Between a set of super-conductive rails, a powerful surge of magnetic energy was forming. Within seconds, an aluminum projectile smaller than a fist was accelerated to a pace that made a speeding bullet look positively lethargic. The aluminum projectile hurled through the air, glowing bright red as it flew, aimed straight at the shoe box.

Just before it hit, a blue sphere of glowing energy appeared arround the box. The projectile smashed into the shield, producing a burst of photons, and then the energy shield collapsed, leaving the box completely unharmed.

"Amazing, Ms. Flanner..." said Dr. Possible. "You've done it again."

"Thank you, Dr. Possible." said Justine. "I just want to say..."

"Say boo-hoo, girlie!" shouted a voice. Justine and Dr. Possible turned to see a large, blonde haired man at the test sight. "Cause I'm taking this!".

Motor Ed grabbed the device and began running.

"Security!" yelled Dr. Possible, into the microphone.

Before guards could converge, however, Motor Ed pulled out a remote and pointed it an apparently empty spot. The ASS Fighter's visual cloaking system deactivated, revealing the heavily modified purloined vehicle. Motor Ed climbed into the cockpit, sliding the REST into a prepared slot inside. "Later, losers!" he shouted, activating the ASS Fighter's VTOL capabilities.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Mrs. Dr. Possible used a laser scalpel to carefully cut off Shego's cast. "All right... you don't need the cast any more, but be careful." she told her daughter in law. "Meteor enhanced healing or not, that bone is still very fragile."

"Thanks, doc." said Shego, flexing her hand. "I'll be sure to tell Kim to be gentle."

Mrs. Dr. Possible rolled her eyes. "That's probably more than I want to know about Kimmy and your love life, you know."

"Don't want to hear why I call her bubble butt?" said Shego, smirking.

Mrs. Dr. Possible cleared her throat noisily and put the scalpel away. "Now then, I want you to keep taking those calcium supplements and..."

A beeping noise, coming from Shego's Kimmunicator, interrupted Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Shego here." Shego said, into the Kimmunicator's microphone.

"This is Dr. Director." came the voice over the Kimmunicator's speaker. "Motor Ed just launched the ASS Fighter... from the Middleton Space Port."

Mrs. Dr. Possible's eyes went wide. "James!" she said, knowing that her husband was working there today.

"Good timing." said Shego. "The cast is off and Motor Ed is going down."

Shego ran as fast as she could to her car and drove to the Kimminator's hanger. Much to her surprise, she saw that it was already powering up... someone must be in the cockpit, getting the powerful plane ready.

Shego climbed up the steps and looked into the cockpit, to discover her wife in the co-pilot seat.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Shego demanded, even as she started to buckle up.

"We fight as a family." said Kim, reaching up and flipping a set of toggles. "And don't argue, or I'll break your OTHER arm."

"Wouldn't dream of it." said Shego, glancing at the status monitors. "Preflight check looks good... open up the hanger doors, KIGO."

"Opening the pod bay doors." reported Kigo, as the hanger doors swung open.

"Ok, who let you watch 2001?" demanded Shego, even as she placed her hand on the controls and fed power to the Kimminator's engines. The customized plane began to roll forward.

"It was part of a cultural download from John 'Mouse' Smith." reported Kigo. "For a fleshy, he's not so bad."

"Fleshy?" demanded Shego, pulling up on the yoke. Hover-pods engaged, providing additional lift to bring the Kimminator off the ground. "Remind me to tell Mouse that, if he wants to keep working on you, he needs to cut back on your sci-fi intake."

"I see Motor Ed's plane on radar." said Kim, her eyes focussed on a sensor screen. "It looks like he's not even bothering with stealth this time."

"I do love an overconfident enemy." said Shego. "Ok. Unlock weapon systems, authorization Shego - Alpha One One."

"Voice print confirmed. Biometric signature confirmed." said Kigo, formally. "Weapon systems unlocked. Charging EMP cannon. Charging enhanced plasma launchers. Opening missile storage units. Charging rail gun."

"All counter measure systems online." reported Kim, from her side of the cockpit. "Authorizing computer-iniated release."

"Close up the missile bays, Kigo..." said Shego. "There's no point when they don't have the speed to keep up with Motor Ed."

"Missile bays closed." announced Kigo.

Unlike the first fight, Motor Ed seemed to not be aware of the Kimminator's presence. He made no move to evade, even as Shego targeted him. Shego squeezed the trigger on the yoke.

Green plasma bolts flew from the Kimminator's wing tips and a streak of silver light could be seen running from the Kimminator's rail gun to the Aero-Space Strike Fighter. Blue light flickered over the ASS Fighter.

Shego gasped as the ASS Fighter flew on, unaffected by the massive firepower that had just hit it.

"Loser!" came Motor Ed's voice, over the radio. "I'm SHIELDED, baby... Not even plasma bolts can touch me now!"

Motor Ed's plane fired a hyper-velocity rocket at the Kimminator. Shego yanked hard on the yoke, pulling the Kimminator out of it's flight path. As the rocket sensed the Kimminator going out of range, the rocket exploded.

Kim gasped as the Kimminator shook around her. Suddenly, she heard Shego swearing.

"Shego! Language!" said Kim, reflexively. She turned and realized why Shego was cursing... her right arm appeared skewed.

"Hit the arm on the rest..." muttered Shego. "Can't believe I broke it again..."

Shego kept her left hand on the yoke, ignoring the pain from her right.

"Ma'am, " said KIGO. "You are injured. Programming recomends we flee."

"Kigo, what is Motor Ed's current destination?" asked Shego, ignoring the sweat beading on her forehead is she fought against the pain.

"Current projections indicate..." said Kigo, nervously. "...that Motor Ed's destination is the center of Middleton. I am also picking up signs that he has a fuel-air bomb ready to drop."

"Right." said Shego. "Ok... activate the missiles. This time, fire everything we've got... maybe something we have can punch through."

Kim bit her lip, unsure what she could do to help. Her hours in the simulator had convinced Kim that, even left handed, Shego was by far the better pilot. She took out her kimmunicator and activated it. "Wade, Motor Ed is here... his plane has some sort of shield." she said.

"He stole a reactive energy shield transmitter." said Wade. "Very cutting edge technology, just invented by Justine Fletcher, not even Global Justice has anything like it. Any type of matter weapon can be deflected by it."

"If it was just invented, how did Motor Ed find out about it?" asked Kim.

"Um..." said Wade. "Probably the same way I did... reading Justine's blog."

"We need to get though the shield, not just read about it. Would plasma bursts work?" demanded Shego, even as she fired off another set of plasma fire-balls from the Kimminator's wing-cannons.

"Plasma IS matter..." said Wade. "Highly charged matter, but the REST can block it. About the only weapon that can work is a laser... the REST shield doesn't block radiant energy."

"Last time I checked, this thing didn't HAVE a combat laser." said Shego. "Kigo, any chance..."

"I'm afraid not." reported KIGO. "All my weapon systems are matter based.."

"We can't just let Motor Ed firebomb the city..." said Shego. "Our kids are down there! What are we supposed to do, ram his plane?".

Shego blinked. "Wait a minute... that might work!"

"What might work?" demanded Kim.

"Strap in and don't argue." said Shego. "And put your hands on the throttle... I'm going to need my hand for the yoke."

Kim checked to make sure her harness was secure, then placed her hands on the controls for the Kiminator's engines.

"Kigo." said Shego. "Activate the radio, I want to talk to Motor Ed."

"Hey, Ed... you listening?" said Shego. She glanced at a new switch on the Kimminator's dashboard.

"That you, green babe?" came Motor Ed. "Cause you are seriously going down."

"You think you're the hottest driver around?" said Shego, working to inject as much scorn as she could into her voice. "Let's play a REAL driver's game."

"Whatya got in mind, babe?" said Motor Ed, intrigued.

"Chicken. Nose to nose. First pilot to flinch loses." said Shego.

Kim, in the cockpit, gasped. She remembered Shego's words earlier about ramming Motor Ed's plane.

"Or, are you too scared?" said Shego.

"The main man fears nothing!" said Motor Ed. He decided he had nothing to lose. Even if the two planes collided, the REST would make sure his plane got out without a scratch.

The two planes swung around, facing each other. Shego gritted her teeth, grimly. "Kigo. Maximum power to all flight augmentation system. And I mean maximum... redline the components if you have to."

"Shego... what are you..." started Kim, nervously.

"Trust me." said Shego. Her eyes focused on Motor Ed's plane.

The two planes, propelled by five of the mightiest engines on the planet (Three on Motor Ed's, two on the Kimminator) raced toward a collision. A few seconds before collision, Shego reached out with her right hand and, gritting her teeth against the pain, flipped a switch.

"Motor Ed doesn't flinch!" yelled Motor Ed, as the Kimminator grew in the forward window. "Motor Ed doesn't... huh?"

Hundreds of red warning/indicator lights were suddenly lighting up. But he'd been watching... nothing visible had fired from the Kimminator, and the REST had never even activated. Motor Ed pulled his plane up into a climb, to buy time to try to think.

Shego grinned, pulling the Kimminator into a tight climb right behind the ASS Fighter... still close enough that the ASS Fighter was within the intense thermal spike being produced by the Kimminator.

"This blows, totally!" yelled Motor Ed as more warning lights lit on. Systems were overheating, interfering with his control. He activated one of the systems he had recently upgraded the ASS Fighter with... a nitro-afterburner rig.

Afterburners work by dumping extra fuel into exhaust, producing significantly increased thrust at the cost of rapidly using up fuel supplies. The extra fuel, combined with the extra heat coming from the Kimminator's thermal spike, proved too much for the ASS's engines.

The back half of the ASS fighter suddenly exploded.

Motor Ed had barely time to hit the ejection control before the cockpit of the ASS fighter began it's meteoric, parabolic descent toward the ground. As he floated down on a bright yellow and black parachute, he could see the burning wreckage of the stolen plane scattered over an empty field.

Shego sighed in relief. "Kigo... activate auto-pilot. Land us."

"Shego! You were amazing!" cried Kim. She took off her seatbelt and eagerly hugged Shego.

"Kim! The arm! The arm!" yelped Shego.

"Oh, sorry..." said Kim. "Ok, this time we make sure it heals up RIGHT."

"Yeah? And what happens if Global Justice needs help?" said Shego.

"Hey... we're a team." said Kim. Her face split into a grin. "You watch the kids, I'LL go out and save the world."

Shego groaned. "Why do I get the dangerous job?"


End file.
